Mending Ways
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Ben was watching the Isle from his room when he saw something on the beach. Going there and rescuing someone who Ben barely knew won the Isle made the King question just who was the hero and who was the villain.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Descendants**

* * *

Alright, Uma hadn't thought this through.

How in the world was she going to get Harry and Gil off the Isle? Swimming under the water Uma tried to see if there were any weak spots in the barrier poking them to test them. A few times she had received a nasty shock.

Worried she continued to try to break through even a little. The lost should be well known about this lost and she was worried about what everyone parents were doing to them for it. Those stupid Auradons brats had, of course, aired everything live like they always did inform all those on the Isle of just how wonderful their lives were.

Still, no used to handing so much magic Uma had retreated exhausted. She was sure that she had passed out at some point wake up at the bottom of the ocean with a dolphin looking at her. Shockingly it had spoken to her asking if she was alright.

Now moving about the underwater barrier she paused feeling a pull. Swimming over she noticed a small current that was pushing up into the Isle. of course! The water that came in along with the killer sharks. Alright, alright, Uma just had to carefully go into the small hole of the barrier before swimming under the docks.

Staying in the water Uma took a breath before slowly swimming towards the Chip Shop slowly she looked out for her friends. It would have to be quick. A basic kidnapping plan pretty much and judging by the screaming the cries, the drama it was clear that the parents were anything but happy.

Slowly peeking out of the water as kids were being yanked and hit by their parents back to the hovel of homes she heard someone cry out loudly in pain. Swimming closer to the wooden bridge she saw Gil trying and failing to block most of his Dad's punches.

Glaring at the man Uma wanted nothing more than to run her sword through him as the man struck Gil rather hard on the head causing the blond to crumple to the floor, if she had it, but the second he had turned to grab a piece of wood to hit Gil with Uma quickly used a tentacle to snatch him off the bridge pulling him under so they could hide in the dark.

She felt Gil struggled slightly but he stopped just hanging there blood falling from his busted lip along with one from his head. She knew Gaston had beaten Gil before, that was no secret most parents did but she had never seen her friend n such a bad state.

"Gil," she whispered softly as she could hear Gaston's enraged shouts from above. Cupping Gil's face she moved them slightly further so a small amount of light could shown in so she could see his eyes glazed over and he didn't seem to hear her. "Gil, it's me… Uma. Gil, come on, say something, anything,"

A small sound of pain was hard but soon he started to black out. Worried Uma knew what she had to do. Holding her hands over Gil's mouth and Nose she knew she only had about a minute to swim s fast as she could under the water and back out.

* * *

Ben was looking at the isle from his room.

Many thoughts were going through his mind when he heard singing. Plains Ben recognized it as Uma's voice. Frowning he looked down at the oceanfront seeing something dark in the water as the voice continued to sing out softly.

There was a tugging at his shirt sleeve. Ben looked down before back up. It looked like Uma didn't want to spell him but needed to talk to him. Maybe she had thought about his offer. Rushing out of the castle easily avoiding everyone he rushed down to the Isle only to find Uma there holding a wet rag to Gil's head.

"Uma, what happened?"

"Gaston beat him," Uma said desperately. "It's never been this bad before and I tried to heal him but y magic didn't work and I didn't know what else to do. Ben, you need to help him please!"

"How long has he been unconscious?" Ben asked as he fell to his knees right away taking off his vest to press it against Gil's head as the other teen whimpered slightly before going still again. "We have doctors that can help… Uma! Where are you going?!"

"I need to go help Harry and the others!" Uma yelled as she shakily made her way back to the ocean, she looked back at Ben and he saw the worry and fear in her face. "It's really bad over there and if I don't try to get them they'll die! Watch Gil until I get back, Ben, please!"

With that, Ben watched her dive into the ocean vanishing. Looking down at Gil Ben could see bruises starting to set. It was dark with only the moonlight so that meant it was probably way worse in the light. Ben knew he didn't have time to wonder what was going on over there because he needed to get Gil help first.

"Son!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ben asked before he stopped. "I need your help! We need to get him to a doctor now!"

Beast didn't know who the boy on the beach was but easily scooped him up holding him carefully before the two rushed back towards their castle before it was too late.

* * *

 **Hello, there, thanks for reading, drop a review so this story can continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben watched as the doctors surrounded Gil the second they entered the Hospital. The quickly started to check his pulse, Airways before feeling if there were any broken ribs when Gil started to shake uncontrollably.

"Seizure!" A nurse yelled. "Doctor what do you need?!"

Rushing along side the hostel Ben could take his eyes off the blonde boy as they cut away his clothes, injected him with a name of medication he didn't recognize as they started to name off injuries. What really shocked Ben was the number of bruises and scars. SOme were fading, other news, some scars light other jagged as if cut with glass.

"Your Majesty, you can't come further than this point," A Nurse stopped him as she looked very concerned before looking at both him and his Dad. "We'll keep in touch. Other is the check in please leave his information with him."

"Right, of course,"

* * *

Adam looked at his son who was just staring at the patient information slip. "What's wrong son?"

"His name is Gil," Ben spoke before he looked a long pause before looking at his dad. "That's it. That's all there is."

"We're you going to have them forward you his information from the Isle of the Lost?"

"I did and that's all there is," Ben held up his phone. "Gil's name is the only thing here besides the statement that he is either fifteen or sixteen but they don't know which."

"What?" Adam took the phone. "I'll call the head of the medical team and ask them to send over the right papers. This has to be a mistake."

"That is them Dad. The go every time a child is born there but that's it." Ben stood up before he turned to his Father. "I'm going to see if Mal and the others know anything."

"I'll stay here,"

"Thanks, Dad," Ben took his phone back before holding his head high. "Call if you find out anything,"

"Will do, sport,"

* * *

Carlos was asleep in his room he shared with Jay when there was a knock on the door. Frowning the black and white haired boy tried to ignore whoever it was. Probably Chad since they had changed their locks a few days ago.

The knocking increased so Carlos pulled the sheet up to his head whining. Dude sat up looking at the door sniffing the air before baking happily.

"It's Ben! Hi, Ben!"

SItting up Carlos blinked before glancing over at Jay who seemed to be dead to the world because he hadn't moved at all. Getting up with a loud yawn Carlos made his way to the door before opening it to see Ben looking rather ruffled up.

"Hey, Ben," Carlos rubbed his eyes more. "What's up?"

"I need your help," Ben spoke easily, a proper king like. "I went to Mal and Evie's room but then I remembered it was so late so it' off limits for boys to be in the girl's dorm."

"Okay… uh, Jay's asleep but we can wake him up,"

"I just need some simple information," Ben paused before looking at the shorter teen. "I need Gil's information."

"Gil?" Carlos smiled a little. "Is he coming from Auradon?"

"He's actually here,' Ben paused before asking. "I thought you two didn't get along?"

"Gil was just following Uma's orders and standing with his crew but come, Ben, he's actually one on the Isle. Seriously if he had stayed the next day we'd probably be sharing a snack or something. So… you brought him here?"

"No."

"Wait, are Uma and Harry here?" Carlos tensed a bit. "Because if not you'll have to bring them… those three are never without each other."

"I'm not sure yet, but this is what I need help with," Ben held out the information paper. "Gil's sick and I need help filling it out."

"Oh," Carlos took it looking at it before sighing. "I wish I could help Ben, but I don't even know when my birthday is. My Mom would always tell me between the start of the month to end of the month she knew I was turning older but never told me what day I was born on… Um… I know he's sixteen thought… Gaston's his dad, mom was someone names… actually, I don't know what her name was but that's all I know."

"Better than nothing," Ben smiled looking at the paper before frowning looking at Carlos. "I know I can't make up for your past, Carlos but I will try to find out what day you were born in."

"Thanks, Ben," Carlos paused before looking up in thought. "Gil would like to try milkshakes when he feels better,"

"Got it," Ben nodded before turning to leave. "Thank you, Carlos,"

"No problem," Carlos watched Ben leave before locking the door back. Heading back to his bed Carlos crawled back in covering up before letting his hand slide under his pillow feeling for the knocked out spray he had. Just in case. "Good night, Dude,"

"Good night!"

* * *

I had been a long night, the sun was going to be up soon. Sitting in a chair Beast was nursing a dark coffee as he took another drink trying to stay awake. They had come back asking if Gil had any prior surgeries, any health conditions, medical history to which the former KIng had no records for.

Even with all the digging there hadn't come up with anything, no records, not paperwork, a just whole pile of nothing. They had said Gil was suffering from head trauma, hypo during that had been caused by the freezing water, deep bruises and the list didn't seem to stop.

Standing up Beast walked down the hall trying to clear his head when some came rushing in shouting that there were several kids laying knocked out cold on the beach. Rushing over to a window where they could see the beach just as the sun started to rise shown between eight to ten bodies laying unmoving on the beach.

"Get help down there now!" Adam shouted as he ran toward the door seeing Ben already flying out the doors with a few servants behind him. "Let's move!"

By the time they got down to the beach the sun had rose enough to show that it was nine bodies lay out on the beach here and there. Beast ran to a small girl turning her over as she coughed up water. She looked maybe ten at best, all dressed up as a magician.

One of her eyes were blacked. It looked like someone had hit her hard. She opened her eyes looking confused and out of it before she looked up at Adam for a long moment before it seemed like she recognized him.

"King Beast…?"

"Yes, yes, that's me," Beast looked over her feeling how cold she was before looking over at Ben who was trying to wake up Uma who was limp in his arms. Looking back down at the girl who looked like the whole world had it against her Adam tried to assure her. "You're going to be alright, just hang on,"

"I need to know… please tell me.." She whispered eyes growing foggy. "Tell me what I did…?"

"What do you mean?" KIng Beast asked confused. "What's your name, child?"

"My name is Freddie Facilier," She whispered. "Tell me what did I do…?"

"I don't understand,"

"Did I do something so horrible… in the future…?" Freddie whispered as her eyes slowly glazed over as her breathing slowed. "That you put me in a prison before I was even born…?"

Adam had no words for what she said when suddenly she went limp. He didn't have to check. Her lifeless eyes were clear enough for anyone to see that she died believing that she had been born to be evil because of who her Father was, therefore, she was locked away as punishment just for who her parent was and of course, she was right.

"Get them to the hospital!" Ben called out as he carried Uma's limp body passed his Father. "Hurry before it's too late!"

"Sir, this boy's dead!"

"This girl is dead as well!"

"This one's losing a lot of blood, I need something to stop it!"

It passed like a blur as they struggled to get the living back to the hospital. It had been determined most o the kids had been out there for hours until they were spotted. Uma had been out for an hour or so meaning she had succumbed from exhaustion, magic and trying to save her family.

And there was no way to tell if anyone of them would survive the next twenty four-hours

* * *

 **A shout out to chrono-contract, the-trash, xxXTheySayI-mEvilXxx, lilyflower101,Purple-Majestic, LR-Polar-Bears-D1-2 and Yume!**


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the children, they had brought in from the beach only three survived. Uma, Harry Hook and Dizzy Trimaine we're admitted to the hospital to join Gil in the ICU. They had to give DIzzy CPR on the way in since she stopped breathing.

Once she started breathing they had to put her on an Oxygen mask. They had to bathe her in warm water before dressing her in a hospital gone. An IV was placed on the little girl to make sure she stayed hydrated before they put her in a room where she could warm up with two nurses keeping a close eye on her.

Uma had been out cold when Ben had brought her in. They ended up having to hook her up to a heart monitor before they tried to warm her up. The had to undo her braids to to wash out the water and some sort of shrimp smell before they were able to get her to a good enough temperature.

A fever had spread all over her body causing the to worry about keeping it down and keeping her warm as well. They gave him a few shots to bring the fever down but she ended up slipping into REM sleep. They ended up keeping a few nurse at her side to monitor.

The last one, Harry Hook had started to compulsive when they tried to put in an IV. They had to keep him from falling off the bed. When he stopped they cleaned him up, added a heating blanket to the freezing body before checking to see if he was breathing correctly.

A breathing tube was used on Harry as the night continued on with several incidences of the four new kids were well taken care of but no one knew if they would survive the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

Ben hadn't slept well in two days.

Being at the hospital all the time along with coffee as his new friend Ben rubbed his eyes as he tried to fill out the Death Certificates. He had managed to get the kids names from the Isle from their parents. Most of which didn't seem to care that they died but inquired on if they had to bury the bodies.

Writing the names down Ben put the pen down rubbing his face. It had been so long since he had had a proper night sleep. Still, the thought of leaving when the other's had no one didn't sit well with the Young King.

Standing up from the chair and table they had to give him Ben walked down the hall as a servant scooped up the papers to put them away, he walked over to Uma's room. She was still out but this time she had a breathing mask on as she slept.

They said she would be tried for a while. She might wake up that day but no one could say for sure. Watching a nurse checking the teal haired girl's vitals , writing them down before picking up some blankets to cover her.

Leaving the room Ben rubbed his neck going to see Harry. The middle child of Hook was in an induced coma to prevent damage to his mind and body. Ben couldn't help notice the scars on his side. Sighing Ben walked closer to read the monitor Harry was hooked up to.

No changes.

Leaving the room to check on Gil he noticed someone was already in there. "Dad?"

"Hm? Oh, Ben, I didn't see you there," Adam looked t him before looking at Gil. "They said he woke up for a few minutes before falling back to sleep."

"Have you've been there all day?"

"Yes."

"You should go home and get some rest," Ben said before taking a seat. "I'll stay here for a bit."

"Actually, Ben if you don't mind… I'd like to stay," Adam put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I have some things that I need to reflect on.. You get rest son, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright, but if nothing happens I'll be back in an a few hours."

* * *

Ben was asleep for about four hours when his phone rang with his Dad telling him that Gil was missing.

* * *

 **A shout to chrono-contract, lilyflower101,xriveranaya,xxXTheySayI-mEvilXxx,Midnight, Firelizard46, Empress-Yugi, Hub, Sandwolf579, wechard, Sexlysango!**

 **What do you want to see next happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the hospital Ben hurried down the hall only take a moment each to look into the other rooms to make sure everyone was still in there. The three were still out cold. Walking into Gil's room he saw his Dad there talking to the nurse.

"Dad, have they found him?"

"No, not yet," Beast turned away from the nurse to look at his son. "I dozed off and when I woke up he was gone."

"I'll help search," Ben turned to leave. "Let me know if you find him."

* * *

Ben was getting worried as he passed by a window. Pausing he went back because he almost didn't recognize Gil. The only time Ben had seen Gil was on the isle when they ran into each other, when Ben was kidnapped, when he was being held hostage and when brought him to the hospital they had to clean off all the Isle kids because they were still, somehow even after the cold water ride over, dirty.

This was probably why they hadn't found Gil. For one the blonde had his hair down and not pulled back in a bandana, was wearing a hospital gown and some socks.

Outside was a garden for anyone to enjoy. Right under a tree was Gil laying flat on his back just looking up at the sky with a smile. Walking out of the two glass doors Ben made his way over to the other. It didn't seem like the blond noticed him for a few seconds but when he did Gil grinned.

"Hey, Ben!"

That was one thing Ben truly liked about Gil. Even on the Isle Gil seemed friendly. Thinking about the so called kidnapping made him want to laugh because when trying to snatch him Gil had asked Ben if he could be his hostage as Harry had face palmed.

"Hey, Gil," Ben sat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the sky," Gil pointed up "I've never seen it other than gray so it's nice."

Nodding Ben looked up at the sky. "It is nice… How long have you've been out here?"

"I'm not sure," Gil was still looking at the sky. "I just woke up and decided to go for a walk."

"I'm glad you woke up," Ben smiled before taking out his phone. "Excuse me I just need to text someone… alright, done. Hey, Gil, I bet you're hungry. What do you say I take you to get something to eat?"

"Can we eat outside?"

"Sure, why not?" Ben stood up before he noticed that Gil wasn't moving. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a kinda dizzy," Gil looked up at the sky. "It was hard to get out here, can you help me up?"

"Sure," Ben leaned down carefully help Gil to his feet. "So, have you've ever had a shake?"

"I always wanted to try that!"

With a grin, Ben helped Gil inside with the intention of getting him food, a shake before bringing him back outside to enjoy the day.


End file.
